Krystal
Perfil *'Nombre:' 크리스탈 / Krystal. *'Nombre Inglés:' Chrystal Soo Jung. *'Nombre Coreano:' 정수정 / Jung Soo Jung. *'Nombre Japonés: 'ジョンスジョン / Jonsujon. *'Nombre Chino:' 鄭秀晶 / Zhèngxiùjīng. *'Apodos: '''Princess, Soojungie, Baby Jung, Little Yoona, Ddudungie, Krys. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actriz, Modelo, Bailarina y DJ. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' . *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' San Francisco, California, Estados Unidos. *'Estatura:' 165 cm *'Peso:' 45 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpio. *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Perro. *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment '''Biografía' Pre-Debut Krystal nació el 24 de Octubre de 1994 en San Francisco, California. En 2002, Krystal comenzó a aparecer y audicionar en comerciales de televisión. Su primera aparición fue en un comercial de Lotte con la actriz coreana Han Ga In. Después de mudarse a Corea del Sur, Krystal asistió Corea Kent Foreign School, y luego se graduó de Hanlim Performing Arts High School el 07 de Febrero de 2013, donde fue honrada con un premio a los logros. En la actualidad asiste a la Universidad de Sungkyunkwan, con especialización en el teatro. Ella es bilingüe, sabiendo hablar inglés y coreano. En 2006, sus padres finalmente le permitieron unirse a SM Entertainment, y la agencia entonces la matriculó en clases de baile, incluyendo jazz y ballet. Debut En 2009, SM Entertainment reportó que la trainee que entrenó durante tres años, Krystal, hermana de Jessica, debutará en el nuevo grupo de la agencia f(x). 2016 Interpretación Durante 2016, Krystal estuvo muy ocupada grabando la película chino-coreana Unexpected Love ''entre marzo y mayo,'' para más tarde comenzar las grabaciones del drama chino Graduation Season ''entre junio y septiembre. '''Como modelo' Durante el verano de 2016, Krystal fue nombrada como modelo oficial y portavoz de la marca de bolsos y zapatos Tod's. Siendo elegida la primera chica asiática para ser portavoz para la marca. A finales de 2016, Krystal fue nombrada como modelo oficial para la marca de zapatos Keds Global. 2017 Debut Solista El 05 de Enero de 2017, SM Entertainment y Krystal reportaron que ella realizaría su debut como solista con su primer mini álbum en el mes de febrero. Aunque más tarde, SM comunicó que no había una fecha exacta para el debut de Krystal como solista. Proyectos musicales En 15 de febrero de 2017, Krystal tuvo una colaboración con Glen Check de la banda indie KIM JUNE ONE con la canción I Don't Wanna Love You. ''Dicha canción sirvió como canción oficial para la avertura de la tienda de ropa BOON THE SHOP. Más tarde se comunicó que el 1 de marzo saldría a la venta un photobook relacionado con la canción, en el que Krystal colabora con VOGUE. '''Interpretación' El 20 de febrero de 2017, se comunicó que Krystal estaba en conversaciones para aparecer en el nuevo drama de tvN Bride of the Water God. En dicho drama, Krystal interpretará a una diosa. Dramas *Graduation Season (2017) *Prison Playbook (tvN, 2017) *Bride of the Water God (tvN, 2017) *Legend of the Blue Sea (SBS, 2016, cameo ep 1) *Some Day (Etude House, 2016) *She's So Lovable (SBS, 2014) *Potato Star 2013QR3 (tvN, 2014, cameo ep 81) *The Heirs (SBS, 2013) *High Kick 3: The Revenge of the Short Legged (MBC, 2011-2012) *Welcome to the Show (SBS, 2011, cameo) *More Charming by the Day (MBC, 2010) Películas * Flying Kite (2017) * SMTOWN the Stage (2015) * Listen to My Song (2015) * I AM. (Documental de SM TOWN en Nueva York, 2012) * SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) Temas para Dramas * All of a Sudden para She's So Lovable (2014) *''Butterfly'' (junto a Jessica) tema para To the Beautiful You (2012) *''Because of Me tema para Sign (2011) *''Spread It’s Wings (junto a Luna y Amber) tema para God of Study (2010) *''Calling Out (junto a Luna)'' tema para Cinderella's Sister (2010) *''Hard But Easy (junto a Luna)'' tema para Invincible Lee Pyung Kang (2009) Temas para Películas * Say Yes (junto a Jessica y Kris) tema para Make Your Move (2014) Programas de TV * Golden Disc Awards (21/01/16, como MC) * Chanel Cruise (-/06/2015, entrevista) * Hans Love (japon, 20/04/15, entrevista) * Showbiz Korea (21/10/14, reportaje) * SBS Running Man (21/09/14, ep 213) * Ultimate Group (19/09/14, junto a f(x)) * MBC Section TV Entertainment News (3/08/14, entrevista con Jessica) * Mnet Entertainment New (7/07/14, junto a f(x)) * MBC Ranking Reformat Chart 8 (19/06/14, reportaje) * Mnet Super Idol Chart Show (6/06/14, reportaje) * Mnet Super Idol Chart Show (30/05/14, reportaje) * MONO29's channel (25/05/14, reportaje) * MBC Weekly Idol Quiz (21/05/14, reportaje) * Arirang Showbiz Korea (20/05/14, reportaje) * SBS The Show (20/05/14, reportaje) * NYLON TV Korea (20/05/14, reportaje) * OnStyle (6/05/2014) * Mnet Super Idol Chart Show (2/05/14, reportaje) * Top Chinese Music News (30/04/14, reportaje) * Arirang Showbiz Korea: Idol Stars Turned Actors (11/04/14, reportaje) * Showbiz Korea (24/02/14) * Korea Entertainment Awards (8/02/14) * Golden Disk Award (16/01/14,junto a f(x)) * HNTV (31/12/13, junto a f(x)) * MBC Gayo Daejun (31/12/13, junto a f(x)) * SBS Entertainment Awards (30/12/13, como MC) * SBS Gayo Daejun (29/12/13, junto a f(x)) * MCD What's up LA (29/08/13, junto a f(x)) * Entertainment Weekly (24/08/13, junto a f(x)) * Guerrilla Date (24/08/13, junto a f(x)) * MBC Radio Star (19/08/13, junto a Sulli) * Showbiz Korea (12/08/13, junto a f(x)) * Y-STAR (05/08/13, entrevista, junto a f(x)) * KBS2 Hello Counselor (29/07/13, junto a f(x)) * Mnet M WIDE (25/07/13, entrevista, junto af(x)) * Mnet Enemy of Broadcasting (29/05/13,) * SBS Hope TV Charity Event (10/05/13, como MC) * Project Runway (01/05/13, Ep 9, como juez invitada) * Seoul Music Awards (31/01/13, junto a f(x)) * Funny or die, Anna Kendrick goes Kpop with f(x) (2013, junto a f(x)) * SZTV_New Year Countdown 2013 (31/12/12, junto a f(x)) * Sichuan TV '2013 New Year's Eve Concert' (31/12/12, junto a f(x)) * MAMA 2012 (30/11/12, junto a f(x)) y como MC) * Korean Popular Culture and Art Awards (19/11/12, junto a f(x)) * MBC Every 1 Idol Manager (31/09/12, menos Sulli, junto a f(x)) * Top Magic Show (16/08/12, junto a Victoria, Amber y Luna) * Yoo SeYoon's Art Video (17/07/12, junto a Victoria, Amber y Luna) * Wide Entertainment News (12/07/12, junto a Victoria, Amber y Luna) * Weekly Idol (11/07/12, junto a Victoria, Amber y Luna) * Beatles Code 2 (03/07/12, junto a Victoria, Amber y Luna) * Mnet 20's Choice (28/06/12, como MC, junto Luna) * Inkigayo (24/06/12, como MC invitada) * Hello (25/06/12, junto a Victoria, Amber y Luna) * Mnet Wide Entertainment News (14/06/12, entrevista, junto a f(x)) * MBC Korean Music Wave (21/05/12, junto a f(x)) * SBS Running Man (06/05/12 y 13/05/12) * The Voice of Korea (04/05/12, junto a Victoria) * 2011 KBS Music Festival (30/12/11, junto a f(x)) * MTV The Show (28/11/11, junto a f(x)) * Melon Music Awards 2011 (24/11/11, junto a f(x)) * Actress House (24/11/11, junto a f(x)) * Mnet Wide interview (21/11/11, junto a Sulli) * MTV Taiwan (2/11/11, entrevista, junto a f(x)) * Hong Kong TVB Entertainment News (5/10/11, entrevista, junto a f(x)) * BTV Entertainment News (26/09/11, reportaje, junto a f(x)) * OBS News (2/08/11, junto a Victoria y Amber) * Strong Heart (26/07/11 y 02/08/11) * The Beatles Code (Mnet, 14/07/11, ep 48, junto a f(x)) * MTV The Show (2/07/11, junto a f(x)) * Come To Play (27/06/11, junto a Sulli) * ETN News (23/06/11),junto a f(x)) * Open Concert (5/06/11, junto a f(x)) * Kim Yuna's Kiss & Cry (22/05/11 - 21/08/11, Ganadora) * MTV The Show (6/05/11, junto a f(x)) * Arirang TV Showbiz Korea (5/05/11, junto a f(x)) * Entertainment Relay (23/04/11, entrevista, junto a f(x)) * Hope TV 24 (22/04/11, junto a f(x)) * Happy Together (10/02/11, junto a Luna y Sulli) * Idol Star Athletics-Swimming Championships (5/02/11 y 6/02/11, junto a Luna) * Idol Brain Collision (03/02/11, junto a Victoria, Luna y Sulli) * King of Idols (02/02/11, Pataya, Tailandia) * Enjoy Today (30/01/11, entrevista) * Enjoy Today (MBC, 9/01/11 - 6/02/11, desde el ep 1093 hasta el 1097) * Star King (2010-E284 - Presente, junto a f(x)) * Arirang TV El M-Wave (2010, como MC) * MBC Gayo Daejun (31/12/10, junto a Victoria, Luna y Sulli) * SBS Gayo Daejun (29/12/10, junto a Victoria, Luna y Sulli) * Let's Go Dream Team! (14/11/10, junto a Victoria) * Show! Music Core (18/09/10, como MC) * 7-Day Miracle (2/09/10, junto a Victoria, Luna y Sulli) * Show! Music Core (7/08/10 y 14/08/10,como MC especial) * Open Concert (25/07/10, junto a f(x)) * Music Travel LaLaLa (24/06/10, junto a f(x)) * Radio Star (16/06/10 y 23/06/10, junto a f(x)) * Win Win (15/06/10, Krystal como MC invitada, junto a f(x)) * Let's Go Dream Team! (6/06/10) * Music Core (5/06/10, como MC invitada) * The Star (27/05/10, entrevista, junto a f(x)) * Open Concert (27/05/10, junto a f(x)) * The M Wave (23/05/10, junto a f(x)) * Dream Concert 2010 (22/05/10, junto a f(x)) * Let's Go Dream Team! (16/05/10) * The M Wave (16/05/10, junto a f(x)) * Star Golden Bell (8/05/10, junto a Victoria, Amber y Luna) * E!TV (7/05/10, entrevista, junto a f(x)) * SATZONE Special (2/05/10, entrevista, junto a f(x)) * Bang TV (18/03/10, entrevista, junto a f(x)) * Let's Go Dream Team! (14/03/10 y 21/03/10) * Kim Jung Eun's Chocolate (31/01/10, junto a f(x)) * MTV The M (17/01/10, como MC) * T-Store Live Session Interview (8/01/19, entrevista, junto a f(x)) * MBC Gayo Daejun (31/12/09, junto a f(x)) * SBS Gayo Daejun (29/12/09, junto a f(x)) * 2009 Sonata K Awards (22/12/09, como MC) * Entertainment Relay (21/11/09, entrevista, junto a f(x)) * ETN News (18/11/09, junto a f(x)) * Open Concert (8/11/09, junto a f(x)) * Find it! Green Gold (26/10/09, junto a f(x)) * Gag Concert (KBS, 25/10/09, junto a f(x)) * Cyworld Digital Music Award (18/10/09, junto a f(x)) * KBS News Time (16/10/09, entrevista, junto a f(x)) * LIVE POWER MUSIC (4/10/09, junto a f(x))) * Chuseok Special KBS Love Sharing Concert'' (KBS, 3/10/09, junto a f(x)) * Entertainment Relay Interview (26/09/09, entrevista, junto a f(x)) * Star LIVE POWER MUSIC (4/10/09) (26/09/09, junto a f(x)) * YTN Live Power Music Amber Interview (11/09/09, entrevista, junto a f(x)) Programas de Radio * Sukira Kiss The Radio (28/01/11, junto a Luna como DJ especial) * Sukira Kiss The Radio (13/07/10, como DJ especial) * Sukira Kiss The Radio (29/06/10, como DJ especial) * Sukira Kiss The Radio (22/06/10, como DJ especial) * Sukira Kiss The Radio (15/06/10, como DJ especial) * Sukira Kiss The Radio (8/06/10, como DJ especial) * Sukira Kiss The Radio (1/06/10, como DJ especial) * Narsha's Volume Up (11/06/10, junto a Luna como DJ especial) * Sukira Kiss The Radio (7/04/10, como DJ especial) * Show Show Show Radio (25/02/10, como DJ especial) * Show Show Show Radio (7/01/10, como DJ especial) Anuncios *'2017:' BVLGARI (joyas, 1 photoshoot con VOGUE Magazine) *'2017:' Tiffany & Co (joyas, 1 photoshoot con W Korea Magazine) *'2017:' Keds (Global) *'2016-2017:' Tod's (bolsos y zapatos) *'2016:' 2016 Share Your Umbrella Campaign *'2016:' Giordano (ropa) *'2015-2017:' BAUSCH+LOMB *'2015-2016:' Kotex *'2015-2016:' GAP (ropa) *'2015-2016:' The Honorary Ambassador for Tourism Korea *'2015-2016:' White Sanitary Pads *'2015-2016:' Keds (Korea) *'2015:' Share Your Umbrella 2015 *'2015:' Tiffany & Co (joyas, 1 photoshoot con W Korea Magazine) *'2015:' Chanel (joyas) *'2015:' Baskin Robbins (junto a f(x) menos Sulli) *'2015:' Unicef * '''2014-2017:' Etude House *'2014-2015:' Jill by Jill Stuart (EnlaceNoticia) * 2014-2015: Lapalette (junto a Jessica) * 2014: Share Your Umbrella 2014 por Amore Pacific *'2014:' Swarovski for Samsung Galaxy Note4 *'2014:' TERA Online Games (junto a Victoria, Amber y Luna) *'2014:' Share Your Umbrella *'2014:' PUMA (con Ahn Jae Hyun) *'2013-2014:' Adidas *'2013-2014:' Hi-Mart *'2013-2014:' LovCat (junto a f(x)) *'2013-2014:' Etude House (junto a Sulli y SHINee) *'2013:' Hyundai Veloster (junto a f(x)) *'2013:' China Freestyle Basketball Game CM (junto a f(x)) *'2013:' Stonehenge (junto a Jessica) *'2013:' Balmain (junto a Jessica) *'2012-2015:' SPAO (junto a f(x) y Super Junior) *'2012:' National Police Agency Ambassador *'2012:' Lotte Chilsung Cider *'2012:' Clean and Clear *'2012:' Recycle with Beaker (junto a Amber) *'2012:' H2 Fashion B *'2012: '''Pinky&Dianne (Japón, junto a f(x))rand (China, junto a f(x) y SHINee) *'2012:' LG Electronics (junto a f(x) y Super Junior) *'2011:' QUA Fashion Corp (junto a Sulli) *'2011:' Clean and Clear (junto a Kim Ji Won) *'2011:' AUCTION's Fitflop Sandals (junto a Victoria, Luna & Sulli) *'2011:' Twoway Bag (junto a Victoria, Luna & Sulli) *'2011:' Elite Uniform The Fresh Look (junto a Victoria, Luna, Sulli, INFINITE) *'2010:' Ottogi Noodle Snack *'2010:' Sony Cyber Shot *'2010:' FreeStyle "Street Basketball" Video Game (junto a f(x)) *'2010:' Clean & Clear (junto a Seohyun) *'2010:' LG OPTIMUS-Z Phones (junto a Sulli) *'2010:' Video Game "Gran Age" (junto a Victoria, Luna & Sulli) *'2010:' Crown Bakery (junto a Victoria, Luna & Sulli) *'2010:' Elite Uniform The Fresh Look (junto a Victoria, Luna & Sulli) *'2010:' Calvin Klein Jeans (junto a Victoria & Sulli) *'2010: Chicken Mania (junto a Victoria, Luna & Sulli) *'''2010: Love Living Rabbit Costumes (H2) (China, junto a F(x), Shinee y Zhang Liyin) *'2010:' MMORPG "Gran Age" Video Game (junto a F(x)) *'2010:' World Blood Donor Day (junto a Super Junior y F(x)) *'2009:' LG Chocolate Phone (junto a f(x)) *'2009:' K-SWISS Clothing (junto a f(x)) *'2009:' Korea's Girl Scout (junto a f(x)) *'2009:' LG Lollipop Mobile Phone (junto a f(x) y M.I.C., China) *'2006-2007:' Yoon's English Academy *'2006:' Korea Life *'2005:' Orion Choco Pie *'2003:' SK, LG Telecom *'2003:' Yuhan Kimberly *'2003:' Enjoy the Quality *'2003:' E-O *'2003:' Yoohan English Academy *'2000:' Lotte Chaurin Green Tea Videos Musicales * Tei - Adagio (2013) *Byul - Fermata (2013) *Alex - Sweet Dreams (con Tei) (2010) *SHINee – Juliette (2009) *Rain - Still Believe (2006) *Shinhwa – Wedding March (2000) Discografía 'Mini Album' 'Single Digital' Colaboraciones * Shiny Jelly Sweet Song - Etude House (Krystal y Jonghyung) (2014). * When I Was... When U Were..-SM the Ballad Vol. 2 – Breathe (Krystal y Chen) (2014). * Ilbam Oneureul Jeulgyeora Ballad Project (Krystal & Leeteuk) (2011). *Love Twist, Enjoy Today - Trot Project (2011). Reconocimientos *'2016 Fashion Star Awards:' Real Way Look Fashionista Award (Ganadora) *'2016 Fashion Photographer's Night Year-End Party:' Photogenic Artist Award (Ganadora) *'2016 Jumei Awards Ceremony:' Fashion Glamour Goddess Award *'2015 Fashion Star Awards:' Real Way Look Fashionista Award (Ganadora) *'2015 51st Baeksang Arts Awards:' Most Popular Actress Award (Television) - My Lovely Girl (Ganadora) *'2014 DramaFever Awards: '''Best Couple Awards (con Kang Min-hyuk) - The Heirs (Ganadora) *'2010 MBC Entertainment Awards:' Premio Novato de Comedia - More Charming by the Day Curiosidades * '''Grupo K-Pop:' f(x). **'Posición:' Bailarina, Vocalista y Maknae. **'Tipo de voz: '''Soprano lírica ligera. **'Rango: C#3 ~ C#6 (3 octavas). **'Registro: '''A3 ~ A4/Bb4 *'Grupo Proyecto: S.M. The Ballad. **'Posición:' Vocalista y Maknae. * Educación: **Korea Kent Foreign School (Graduada). **Hanlim Multi Art School (Graduada con honores). **Sungkyunkwan University (especialización en Arte Dramático y Teatro). *'Casting:' 2006 S.M. Casting System. *'Familia: '''Padres y hermana mayor' ''('Jessica Jung)'. *'Idiomas: Coreano (Fluido), Inglés (Fluido), Mandarín (Intermedio) y Japonés (Intermedio). *'Habilidades:' Actuar, bailar, tomar fotos, patinar sobre hielo, aprender muy rápido, es capaz de aprenderse el guión de un drama en el mismo día en el que tiene que grabar. *'Actriz Favorita:' Lea Seydoux. *'Colores favoritos:' Blanco y Azul. * Dijo que con seis o siete años que quería ser cantante. * Su actor favorito es Johnny Deep. Reveló que es gran fan de él. Incluso le envió un mensaje de vídeo en Kim Chang Ryul's Old School. * Es muy admirada y alabada por muchos cantantes, actores y presentadores de programas. * Es alérgica a las manzanas pero aún así le gustan. * No soporta los pepinos, incluso cuando oye la palabra hace una mueca con la cara. * Tanto ella como las miembros de su grupo dicen que cuando está en su casa duerme por un gran tiempo y no hace nada más. * Contó que una vez vió a Lea Seydoux en una tienda en Francia y que al principio pasó mucha vergüenza, pero al final incluso pudo hacerse una foto con ella. * A Amber le preguntaron "¿A quién mandarías a Real Men?" y ella respondió que mandaría a Krystal, ya que en definitiva se movería más. * Mientras filmaba "Amazing F(X)" dijo que no le gustaba ser el centro de atención. * Cuando esta con sus amigos, es muy sociable y activa. Sin embargo, cuando está en presencia de extraños, es muy callada y fría por lo que la hace parecer como alguien arrogante cuando en realidad no lo es. * Quedó cuarta en la lista de las visuales más atractivas de los grupos de chicas hecha por Pops in Seoul, con otras visuales de gran belleza y renombre como YoonA de Girls Generation (#1), Suzy de miss A (#2), Irene de Red Velvet (#3) y Tzuyu de TWICE (#5). * Sufre de anemia, lo que ha ocasionado que se desmaye en algunas presentaciones; como por ejemplo el 27 de Noviembre de 2010, se desmayó durante un concierto de f(x) en "Lotte Duty Free Shop Family Concert", esto le volvió a pasar cuando terminó su performance en patinaje de Kiss and Cry en 2011, en el cual Krystal se sintió mareada y cayó al suelo. * Es no.3 por el número de mayor número de seguidores en Baidu Bar en China. * Es no.8 en el Top 10 Actrices Coreanas más Popular en Dramafever. * Dijo en una entrevista que le gusta los gatos y los perros como mascotas, pero piensa que los gatos son más independientes. * Amber y Krystal son las que más juegan en las salas de esperas. * Le preguntaron en una entrevista sobre Lay de EXO, ya que ambos habían grabado una película juntos. Ella dijo que eran cercanos en tiempos de entrenamiento, pero a medida que pasaban los años perdieron el contacto y fue incómodo al principio grabar con él ya que es muy tímido. * Dijo que Rain le trataba muy bien, le compraba cosas y le invitaba a comidas deliciosas. * Se informó el 01 de Abril que estaba en una relación con Kai de EXO. Más tarde el 1 de Abril SM Entertainment confirmó que ambos idols están saliendo después de una larga amistad de diez años. * En una entrevista para Big Shot Krystal dijo que a veces compra camisas de hombres en tallas pequeñas y que esas son las que lleva puesta a menudo (las camisas que lleva puesta en el aeropuerto son originalmente de hombre, pero ella las ha puesto de moda para mujer y quizás por eso muchas chicas no las han podido encontrar en las tiendas). * También ha mostrado mucho apoyo a Jessica cuando estaba en Girls' Generation, fuera del grupo o en su debut en solitario. * Jessica dice que Krystal es mucho mejor que ella: más joven, más alta, más guapa y más animada. * Preguntaron a Krystal si había aprendido chino para la película que estaba grabando. Ella dijo que no, ya que hacía el papel de una chica que no tenía influencias chinas, ella no tuvo que estudiar chino. Sin embargo dijo que tenía planeado estudiarlo. *La agencia de ella y Kai confirmó el 1 de Junio la ruptura de su relación después de poco más de un año de haber salido. *El 20 de Julio se publicó una foto en su cuenta de Instagram de un camión de café que le envió la actriz Park Shin Hye y escribió: “No hemos hecho nada malo”, en referencia al letrero del camión que decía: “No hemos hecho nada malo, excepto por lucir demasiado bonitas. Por favor cuiden a nuestra linda Soo Jung. Con amor Shin Hye”. Ambas son amigas desde que actuaron juntas en el drama “The Heirs". * En la lista de TC Candler para los 100 rostros más hermosos del mundo, Krystal quedó en el 5to puesto, y su hermana http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Jessica quedó en el puesto #26. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *Baidu Bar *Weibo Fandom *Instagram Galería Krystal Jung.jpg Krystal Jung2.jpg Krystal Jung3.jpg Krystal Jung5.jpg Krystal Jung4.jpg Krystal Jung6.jpg Krystal Jung7.jpg Krystal Jung8.jpg Videografía June One Kim X Krystal - I Don`t Wanna Love You|I Don't Wanna Love You Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KDJ